A vaccine target for the induction of protection against Onchocerca volvulus has been identified. This molecule is a filarial 1,6 bis phosphate aldolase that not only induces a strong immune response in animals, but also is a target of T cells in putatively immune individuals. This molecule has been shown to induce protective immunity in small animal models and has been used in a vaccine trial in cattle. Monoclonal antibodies to this molecule also passively transfers a protective immune response to permissive animals. Identifying and characterizing those molecules from the larval stages of the filarial parasites that induce protective immunity in lymphatic filariasis has also remained a large part of our effort. Using novel T-cell-based and antibody-based screening techniques, we have identified 12 vaccine targets from Wuchereria bancrofti larval cDNA expression libraries. Three of these have been over-expressed and each has been placed in DNA- based vaccine constructs. Each is immunogenic and vaccine trials in small animal models are being conducted. Morevover, 5 vaccine candidates for Strongyloides stercoralis have been identified. Two recombinant antigens have been identified as diagnostics for Loa loa (100% specificity), overexpressed and purified. Testing of both of these is in progress.